Alec's deal
by shortcurlytop99
Summary: Alec wants to be with Magnus forever. problem is; he's mortal. he enlists the help of someone he probably shouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

The alleyway was dim, the only light coming from the yellow street lights ten feet away. Alec turned up the collar of his jacket, effectively covering the lower part of his face. He watched the street ahead. He took a few tentative steps forward and then shrunk back when a group of people walked past. None of them noticed him. _Of course they don't, you're glamoured._ Despite that fact Alec couldn't help but be cautious. Mundane couldn't see him, but everyone else could. Then he saw her, she was walking quickly, keeping her eyes straight ahead. When she was close enough to him Alec saw his chance and quickly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the alley.

She was quick to react, almost as soon as he had her between t he two buildings, she had him pinned against the wall, arm pressed against his throat. Camille's teeth were bared, their fangs gleaming in the gloom, her green eyes glowing dangerously. When she recognized his face, her eyes widened and she stopped baring her fangs, but her grip remained steady.

"Alexander?"

Alec wanted to reply but his airway was quite constricted at the moment. Camille seemed to notice this and finally let him go. He bent over and coughed, and tried to regain his breath. When he looked back up, Camille's face was set. Her eyes were heavy lidded and her full mouth in a pout.

"What do you want?"

He regarded her carefully: she seemed relaxed enough. Not happy, but not afraid either. Alec felt a twinge of guilt. He was shadowhunter and she was a vampire. Wasn't she supposed to be the least bit scared of him? But taking in her form and expression Alec concluded that no, she was in no way threatened by him or his presence there.

"Why are you still in the city?" Camille rolled her eyes and flexed her slim pale hand. Paler than any human's, her being the undead had something to do with that.

"Why," her voice was drawling and cool, "are you asking? You obviously want something, so spit it out. I don't have time for pleasantries." Alec cursed himself for even questioning her; it wasn't like she was going to answer. But when it came to Camille Alec couldn't help but question her. She seemed to always be hiding a secret, a secret anyone would kill for.

"I want to be immortal."

Camille actually looked taken back; she eyed his neck mean-fully.

"No. Not by being a vampire. You said before there was another way."

Now Camille smiled. It wasn't a nice smile: it was cold, sly and mean. "Yes, I was telling you the truth. There is another way. But it will cost you a great deal. Are you willing to give anything up?"

Alec could feel his heart beat loudly against his chest. He was pretty sure Camille could hear it as well. He hated that. That she knew how nervous he was.

"Yes, I'm willing." At that Camille gave a brisk nod. Even in the partial darkness he could make out the golden shine of her blond hair, which was artfully pinned up. She pulled on long dark gloves and spoke in a business like tone, "you can't let anyone know that I'm helping you. I'm not even supposed to be in this god forsaken city. Trust me. A shadowhunter doing business with an outlaw vampire isn't going to look particularly good to the Clave." She was right about that. Alec swallowed down his fear. He needed this, more than anything. It meant he and Magnus could be together, that was the most important thing.

The Shadowhunter boy and the young vampire women walked out into the deserted street together. Camille turned to look at him.

"So, I help you gain immortality and you help me."

"What am I doing for you?"

Camille's answering smile couldn't help but remind Alec of a snake grabbing its next meal.

"You'll see. I haven't quite decided yet. Do we have a deal?"

She stuck out a gloved hand. After a moment's hesitation Alec grasped it with his. Her grip was strong and firm although her hand was much smaller than his own.

"You have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

The street was nearly deserted and it took forever for Camille to hail a cab. She slipped into the back of the yellow Taxi and gave the driver the directions. Quickly they were moving through the city until they were on the Brooklyn Bridge. Camille stared out the window and let her mind wander. Her meeting with Lightwood was a surprise, and not an enjoyable one. Just the presence of that boy irked her, left her feeling uneasy and annoyed. _That's because you're jealous, _ a little voice in Camille's head whispered. Camille decided to ignore the voice; what did she have to be jealous for? Sure the stupid little Shadow hunter had Magnus, a family who accepted him and, for some inexplicable reason, totally accepted by his people. Why would Camille be jealous?

Camille smiled bitterly to herself. Sarcasm may be the lowest form of wit but it kept the loneliest entertained. When Camille closed her eyes, she could remember everything. Centuries may have passed but she remembered everything: vampire memory was a strong thing. But now was not the time to go strolling down memory lane. She needed a plan.

She hadn't been lying when she said there were other ways to immortality. They were difficult though; some involving warlocks while others something worse. _You don't get something for nothing_ Camille thought. If Lightwood wanted immortality, it wasn't going to be for free. Camille often wondered if her being damned actually meant she lost her soul. De Quincy thought so; he was convinced they didn't need them. The pure of heart were easily broken; those who wanted to succeed pushed their way to the top. But after seeing Alexander who was pure of heart(well, purer than most. Compared to Camille he was practically a saint), giving up everything just for the promise of a life with Magnus, made her question whether De Quincy was right; it made her question what she knew.

With a shake of her head she motioned the Cabbie just to drop her off at the side of the street. Once on the sidewalk Camille regretted even coming. She hated Brooklyn; the whole place made her wrinkle her nose in distaste. But she needed to be here. She wandered until the buildings started to look familiar; the houses had become tall brick buildings holding lofts for wealthy residents. She just hoped he was still here.

If Camille's heart still could beat, it would be pounding. She knocked at the door and hoped for the best. When it was opened Camille pursed her lips together to keep from smiling. He was just the same; they had only seen each other briefly a few months before, nothing had changed. Just like with her; frozen in time.

"Camille?" his eyes were not wide with wonder nor was he smiling like Camille expected him to. Sure it had been a bit awkward last time they had met, but they were still the same. Instead his green-gold eyes were narrowed into slits and his mouth was in a firm line.

"Magnus. May I come in?" Magnus stared at her for exactly three seconds before slamming the door in her face.

"MAGNUS!" Camille shouted, banging on the thick door.

"Get lost," was the muffled response she got.

"Stop being a child and open the door!" Camille slammed on the door hard, half thinking of ripping it off its hinges.

"I'm not being a child." The door had swung open again and Camille almost fell into him. He was glaring down at her, cheeks flushed in anger. Camille regained her balance and flipped her hair out of her face.

"I need a place to stay."

"I don't care." Camille resisted the great urge to kick him in the shins.

"Of course you care, Magnus dear." Camille tried and failed to make her voice seductive; she was too angry to put the effort into it.

His face was carved like stone, "no. I don't. The vampire hotel isn't far. Go there." he saw her blanch at that and his eyes went wide with mocking. "Oh. Right, you can't. Can you?" Camille turned her face to the side so he wouldn't see her pout. He was being difficult.

Suddenly the mocking look went out of his eyes and in that moment he looked his age. "Go away, Camille. I don't have the time, energy, nor motive to deal with you." Camille couldn't help but feel hurt by that. Was she nothing to him now? When she said just as much his eyes had pity in them and she knew her answer.

"So, that….boy is who you want now. That child?" Camille fought to keep her voice calm, but she felt like screaming.

Magnus eyes went hard, the pity and sadness gone; they looked like winter's ice. "He is young, but not a child."

Camille begged to differ.

"This is your last chance, Magnus." Camille said, backing away. "After this, do not consider me an ally, I will be your enemy." At this Magnus looked alarmed; good.

"Camille, I don't hate you."

"THEN BE WITH ME!" they both seemed shocked at her volume. Magnus recovered quickly and said stoically,

"No."

Camille let herself blend in with the shadows, only her eyes visible. Her voice was cold,

"Then you've made your choice."

And with that, she disappeared into the darkness, without a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

The café was crowded, people's voices buzzing in Alec's ears. He stirred his coffee and glanced at his watch. Magnus was late; not like this was unusual. He hated having double dates with Jace and Clary; they were always so sickeningly in love. You would think this wouldn't irritate others in the exact same situation but Jace and Clary managed to annoy practically anyone.

At this moment, though, they were hardly speaking. Jace was staring off into space and Clary looked like she wanted to bolt. The three of them made a rather awkward gathering. Alec made a mental note to see how Jace was doing; he seemed distant lately and rather belligerent when approached. Not like himself at all. But Alec honestly didn't have time for Jace and Clary's relationship issues. Suddenly there was insistent buzzing and it took Alec a moment to realize it was his cell. Not recognizing the number he flipped it open,

"Hello?"

"It's all ready, Alexander. Whenever you're ready." Alec couldn't help be shocked to hear Camille's voice on the other end. Clary was watching him with her eyebrows pulled together. Even Jace got out of his trance long enough to mouth, _who is it?_ Alec waved them away and started to walk out to the outdoor patio. It was empty, the cold weather driving the people inside instead of out.

"Already? I literally just asked you yesterday." Camille sounded annoyed when she replied,

"I work fast, Alexander. Now do you want this or not?"

Alec licked his suddenly dry lips, "yeah. I do."

"Fine. Meet me at the back of Taki's in twenty minutes. Don't be late." At that she hung up, an ugly dial tone buzzed in Alec's ear. He shrugged and snapped the phone shut. He turned around and nearly shouted in surprise. Magnus was right behind him. His eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

"Who was that?"

"No one," Alec replied immediately, trying to side step him. Magnus blocked his path.

"Yeah. Sure, I'll buy that."

"I have to go, let me through."

"It was Camille, wasn't it?" Alec stared at Magnus. How the hell did he know?

Seeming to read his thoughts Magnus just answered, "I'm the high warlock of Brooklyn, Alec. I hear things." after a pause he said, "and Camille was over last night, begging for a place to stay. We fought; she said she's my enemy now. I knew something must be up." Alec was taken back. Camille went to Magnus?

Magnus suddenly went serious, "Alec. What did she promise you?" Alec glanced away from his well knowing eyes and mumbled his response,

"Immortality."

Alec watched as Magnus groaned and put his head in his hands. His voice was slightly muffled when he said, "And you believed her?" Alec felt himself blush with anger and embarrassment.

"Yes, I believed her. At least she was trying to find a way." Magnus glanced at Alec, his face hard, "she was never going to find a way, and it was a trick."

"No, it wasn't."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Why don't you want us to be together!"

Magnus' eyes widened, "I do want us to be together. I don't want you giving up everything for this. It's not all it's cracked up to be, Alec. I told you this before. You don't get immortality without giving up something. I don't mean cash, or your looks, or even your family. I mean your soul. Humans live in mortality. They die. That's the way the world works. To change that, you compromise your soul. Can you live with that?"

Alec was quiet when he said, "if it means being with you. Yes."

"Alec. _I_ couldn't live with it. I love you for you. And that means your mortality too. It doesn't make you any weaker. In fact, it makes you stronger. Don't change that for me, especially for this. We'll figure something out."

"But Camille said…."

"I don't care what Camille said. She is vindictive and soulless. She'll do anything for her own gain."

"Even breaking us apart?"

"_Especially _breaking us apart."

Alec sat down heavily on the stoop in front of the café, head in hands. After a moment Magnus joined him.

"No one said this was going to be easy," his voice was tired and little more than sad, "but that is what we do for those we love. We go along the difficult road, because we know," at this he looked Alec straight in the eye, "that it will be worth it."

"But, won't it be kind of gross when I'm like…forty and your still nineteen?"

Magnus shrugged, twining his hand through Alec's.

"I love you. You're the only one for me, and we'll deal with it when the time comes."

Alec sighed. Magnus was right. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Yeah. I guess."

Magnus was insistent, "I _know_." He pulled Alec into a quick but passionate kiss. He pulled away far too early for Alec's liking and stood up.

"Come on; let's enjoy the rest of our lame double date. You know, if they haven't left yet."

Alec grinned and stood up as well. The two of them walked into the café, hand in hand and didn't look back.


End file.
